


beneath the stars

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fluffy af, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: a drabble about the purest zelink stargazing





	beneath the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a lesbian why do i keep writing all this straight stuff

Zelda giggled as she ran down the steps, feeling the loose fabric of her dress flowing behind her. She ducked behind a corner, trying to stop herself from making any noise. Footsteps ran after her, stopping a few feet away from where she stood.

“Zelda?!” her boyfriend called, exaggeratedly looking around, “Zelda, where are you?” 

When he had his back turned to her, she jumped out and hugged him from behind. Link turned around, catching her in his arms, and twirling them in a circle. He set her down and couldn’t help but smiling at his love’s face. They gazed at each other for a moment before Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. 

“I heard today is the best day for stargazing,” she chattered ecstatically, leading them over to a blanket she had set out, “at least, that’s what the Mailman said. Skyloft is in the correct position so that we can see most of the natural light.” 

Link beamed as he lied down next to her, pulling her closer. “I’m sure it will be great, Zel.” 

The couple looked up at the twinkling stars in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Ever since coming to the Surface, life’s been hectic with getting to know the land the Goddesses once walked. 

“Link, look!” Zelda said, sitting up. “A shooting star! Apparently if you make a wish, it’ll definitely come true.” 

Link sat up and found the flying thing in the sky, watching as the light dimmed. He saw Zelda close her eyes and mouth something, but he didn’t wish for anything. Everything he needs is right there next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> sry it's so short, i didn't want to drag it on and make it really pointless and also my cat wants attention


End file.
